octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kelp Monster Mystery/transcript
NOTE: SUBTITLES TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM NETFLIX SERVERS AND CONTAIN HTML DATA beeping Barnacles Octonauts to your stations. kids Barnacles... Kwazii... Peso. music playing -Explore. -Rescue. Protect. reading reading Octonauts, tonight we have a very special dinner guest. Dashi? Everyone, I’d like you to meet my little sister, Koshi! Ahem... Koshi... Oh! Sorry. I’m on the very last page of a Donna Doxi mystery. "The Case of the Curious Cuckoo Clock!" Once you start a Donna Doxi book, it’s really hard to stop! Who’s Donna Doxi? The detective undaunted by danger! She’s the main character in a series of mystery books. They were my favorite growing up. Dashi gave her whole collection to me, all 100 books! I’ve read 54 of them, 55 when I finish this one! I love a good mystery too, me hearty! Donna Doxi’s taught me all kinds of tricks for solving mysteries. Oh, like what, matey? Well, I can tell a lot about a person by looking closely. Take you, for instance. We’ve only just met, but... Your eye patch... And the tiny piece of your ear that’s missing, tell me you’ve been in some dangerous situations. I’d say you’re reckless, but brave. Hmm. And from the way your tail keeps twitching, I’d also say you’re not very patient. laughs Amazing! You’ve described Kwazii perfectly! And one more thing... There’s a trace of pudding on your paw. You must have snuck in a little dessert before your dinner. laughs -Wow. -Good job, Koshi! That was incredible! She’s good. Possibly too good. It’s pretty hard to get anything past my little sister. Right Koshi? Uh... Except when she’s reading. Ail right, you ready for the best sister sleepover and read-a-thon ever? I’m ready! Which one do you want to read first, Dashi? Oh! Um! The Case of the Disappearing Camera. It’s one of my favorites! snoring -beeping -Octonauts, to the launch bay! Oh wow, an actual Octo-Alert! Come on! Octonauts, this sea snail needs our help! Her babies are missing! It was horrible! Something monstrous tore through our lovely kelp forest home, and now my babies are gone! crying We need to find those baby sea snails and fast! Octonauts, to the kelp forest! Captain Barnacles? Can I help too? Um... Koshi is very good at figuring out clues. I notice you’re always wearing that uniform. Which means you’re always ready for the next mission! Me too, sir! All right then, Koshi. Everyone, let’s do this. beeping Dashi, what is that? Dashi Just Orcas! We see them around a lot here this time of year. Come on! We have to keep up! There! That’s right where my babies were! Peso, see if you can find any creatures who saw what happened. Shellington, Dashi, and Koshi, you look for clues right here. Kwazii, we’ll search the nearby kelp for the baby snails. -clicking -Dashi This kelp is torn and crushed. The whole area almost looks like a giant footprint. Let’s measure it! It’s as big as a bus! Somebody must have seen what caused this mess. It’s too huge to miss! So... You say you saw a strange creature in the kelp? Sure as my shell I did! Big fella. Bumpy all over. No way! That thing was smooth, not bumpy! Um, thank you. I think. I didn’t see the thing, but I heard him make a creaky noise. No, it was a bellowing sound! -Creaky! -Bellowy! I heard it going snort, snort, snort! Flappity flippers! Everyone describes the creature differently! This is going to be a hard mystery to solve! Captain, did you find my babies? Not yet, but don’t worry, we’ll find them! Did anyone see who took the baby sea snails? We’re looking for a creature who’s bumpy, but also smooth. And it makes a creaking, bellowing, or snorting sound. Those are all different things! That doesn’t help much, matey. Well, we know for sure that the creature is big. It left a huge print in the kelp! Much of the forest nearby was crushed down, or torn away. The baby snails could have been carried away on a piece of torn kelp. gasps My babies? But where did the creature take them? Creature? I’d say we’re looking for a monster! A kelp monster. sighs Whatever it is, we’ve got to find it. But be careful, everyone. There’s something big and possibly dangerous out there. No sign of any creature or snails. Sure is quiet. And shadowy. With lots of places to hide... gasps The kelp monster! He’s just a ray. They normally live here. And he’s not big enough to be the creature. Right. I knew that. gasps Look! Torn kelp! And there’s more over here. And here! Hmm. Now this could lead us to... gasps -screams -Whoa! Why are you sneaking up on me? Why are you hiding in the kelp? I’m not hiding! I’m floating! And it was very relaxing, until you swam right into me! How big is he? He’s not as big as a bus. What do you mean bus? I’m a harbor seal! Sorry to have bothered you, Mr. Harbor Seal. Ah, it’s all right. You two are strange, but you’re not the strangest thing I’ve bumped into tonight! What else have you bumped into? Well, like I said, it was strange. It was big. It nearly knocked me over when it scraped itself along the sea floor. Left behind a big hole! A hole? Yeah, you can see it for yourself on the other side of this kelp! -Thanks! -Let’s go! Now that is unusual. And it might be a clue! Dashi, look! Shells! But not snail shells... Barnacle shells... These shells belong to little creatures called barnacles. That are usually attached to rocks or even other creatures. And look, they lead in there! That’s definitely a clue. As Donna Doxi says, "We’re hot on the trail!" The trail just... Ends. Aww! I was so sure we were onto something. -snorting -Snort! -bellowing -Bellow! creaking both Creak! gasp Huh. Nothing to see here. Just a big clump of kelp. Is that a whale? Yes, a gray whale. You can tell because he has bumps on his back instead of a dorsal fin. So he’s bumpy... But also smooth. Just like the crab and urchin said! And he’s making all the noises they mentioned, too. chuckles Mystery solved! The kelp monster that took the baby snails was you! A gray whale! stutters Huh! Don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just kelp. Kelp doesn’t talk. Oh. Okay, maybe not. But please, don’t give away my disguise. I’m hiding from a pod of Orca whales. They want to eat me. Where’d that gray whale go? Let’s look over here. moans We won’t give you away. Promise. But we’d like to check you for baby snails. They may have gotten caught up in your kelp disguise. Oh! Go ahead then. There they are! gurgling Oh, sorry about that... I didn’t know I had any creatures on my head! Aw! Let’s get you back to your mom! Oh, my precious little babies! I was so worried! sea snails Mommy, mommy! How did you find them? By following the clues! First, we discovered a scraped up part of the sea floor. Then, we tracked a trail of barnacle shells to the end, -where we heard a spooky noise! -snorts Dashi That’s when we found the gray whale accidentally carrying the snails! Shellington Now it all makes sense! Gray whales’ snouts are covered with barnacles. He must have left a trail of shells by scraping his mouth along the seafloor to eat! But... Where is the whale? Hiding. Really? Gray whales usually travel to warmer water this time of year. There’s a pod of orcas after him! And they’d like to eat him! Oh... Only me. This kelp forest is a safe place for me to hide! I think we can help you. Our whale tracker shows that the Orcas are gone! Oh, what a relief! Um, before I go, can I ask one last favor? There’s a piece of kelp stuck in my blow hole. Would you mind? gasps This’ll make the perfect souvenir for our case. sighs Thank you for all your help! Bye bye! Bye, bye! Now, how about finishing up our Donna Doxi read-a-thon? I’ve got a better idea. Instead of reading a mystery, let’s write one! It’s about two sisters who team up to solve cases! The little sister is the brains of the team... laughing Calling all Octonauts! -Kwazii. -Peso. -Shellington. -Dashi -Inkling. -Tweak... Tunip throat Kwazii, activate creature report. ♪ Creature report, creature report ♪ ♪ Creature report ♪ Facts ♪ Gray whales scrape about ♪ -Check. -Check. Check. ♪ To eat and clean their snouts ♪ -Check. -Check. trills ♪ Barnacles grow upon their skin ♪ ♪ Creature report, creature report ♪ ♪ Their backs have bumps, But no dorsal fin ♪ ♪ Creature report, creature report ♪ ♪ Kelp is their favorite place to hide ♪ all Check. ♪ Orcas can’t see them When they are inside ♪ Dance break! ♪ Go Gray whale! Go Gray whale! Go Gray whale! ♪ ♪ Creature report, creature report ♪ ♪ Creature report ♪ ♪ We’re done with our mission ♪ ♪ Octonauts at ease Until the next adventure! ♪ reading Shellington Shellington to Captain Barnacles! I’m heading up the river on my research mission! I can’t wait to observe the nighttime behavior of the African river creatures! It is very exciting, safe travels Shellington. yawns Okay, Dashi, let’s power down for the night! Already on it, Captain. Peso Good night Dashi. Dashi Good night, Peso! Barnacles Night, Kwazii! Kwazii Night, Captain! beeping Huh? Octonauts to... uh... HQ! Octonauts, who sounded the Octo-Alert? It’s Shellington! The alert’s coming from the Gup-E! Captain Barnacles to Shellington! growling It sounds like there’s a wild animal in there with him! Shellington, do you read me? growling squeaks Kwazii, Peso, to the Gup-A! We’re heading up the river to rescue Shellington! beeping We’re picking up a signal on the Gup-Finder, Captain. Aye, it’s the Gup-E, for sure! The Gup-E should be right here. growling Listen! growling It’s the wild animal! And it’s comin’ from over there! -grunts -Kwazii, wait! This could be dangerous. We’ll go together. growling all Shellington! gasps Captain...? Kwazii, Peso...? What are you do... What am I... Oh, I must’ve fallen asleep while watching the nighttime creatures! laughing Ah, well, next time try not to fall asleep on the Octo-Alert button. Uh? Oh. nervously So sorry. It’s okay. We’re just glad you’re all right. Now, let’s head back home! Looks like it’s gonna be a beautiful day, mateys! Sun is a-shining, river’s nice and peaceful... Uh, maybe not so peaceful! shrieking Turn back while you can! Some really scary guys up ahead! Hm? What sort of "scary guys"? There’s your answer, Cap’n. Crocs! They don't come any meaner 'n scarier! Yes, but the crocodiles seem to be minding their own business. rumbling You’d better beat it! Here they come! Shellington, over here! Something’s coming! rumbling Kwazii Hippos? Ha! That's what everyone's afraid of? Those scalliwags look like nothing but big slowcoaches. yawns Sleepy slowcoaches! They're kind of sweet. They might look that way, but hippos can be very, very dangerous! Yeah! I see what ya mean. They're extremely protective of their territory in the river and do not like strangers! Those big teeth and crushing jaws could certainly do some damage to the Gups. So how do we get past them? Very carefully. Follow my lead! whirling Barnacles Lucky for us, they're fast asleep after a long night of grazing on grass! I don't think so, matey! Not unless they're sleepwalkin', er, sleep-swimmin'. That's exactly what they're doing. Since hippos are so heavy, they sink to the bottom while asleep... and then float to the surface every now and then to breathe. And all without waking up! Barnacles Let’s try to keep it that way! Incoming from above, Captain... And another rising up from below! -Barnacles Hard left, Shellington... -grunts Now, hard right... grunting Almost through the herd, Captain! Just a bit further and we’re home free. gasp grunts Barnacles Avoid contact, Shellington... Full rudder left! gasps Nice hippo... There you go. Just a bad dream. No need to wake up... sighs gasp growls This is not good. You come into our neighborhood? We don't like that. yawns Woke me from my beauty sleep... I never like that. We're very sorry. Not as sorry as you're about to be, yah? bellows I don't think this is a good time to talk it over with them. Back up, Shellington. And now turn, nice and easy. Okay, let’s move out. Slow and steady. growling Slow 'n steady isn't working so well, Captain. You’re right, full speed ahead! crash shouting sighs The hippos’ve stopped chasin’ us! But why have they stopped? That’s their territory. This isn’t. And it’s fairly certain that if we head back that way, they’ll attack again. Then it’s best we wait till they leave the river. Those hippos can't stay there all day. Actually they can, and often do. Really? But they must take a lunch break? No, Hippos are nocturnal feeders. They eat at night, in the jungle, but stay in or around the river all day. They do it to stay wet. A hippo’s skin may look tough but it's actually very sensitive to the sun. If it gets too dry and hot it can be very uncomfortable. Then we should wait for nightfall, when the hippos leave the river to eat. I don’t think we can wait that long. The Gups have taken a lot of damage they may not be working by nighttime. But the hippos are right there, blocking our path! How will we get past them? Let me handle that, mateys! shouts Come ‘n get me, ya lazy lugs! Over ‘ere! Uh? Lazy? Oh! Let’s show him who’s lazy, yah? Haha! Over here! laughing It's not even a contest, ya slowcoaches! screams Keep them busy, Kwazii! Shellington, follow me! pants screams grunts -laughs -bellows Shiver me whiskers! These over-sized scalliwags are faster than I thought! Just about made it through, Captain. That big rock should be far enough outside the Hippo’s home territory! And that’s where we said we’d meet up with Kwazii! rumbles splash gasps Captain, I’ve lost my rudder! I can’t move! We need a towline, we’re still in hippo territory! I can make one from bandages! Great! But you’d better do it fast. We’ve got company! mumbling growling Towline secure, Captain! Now let’s get out of here! -beeps -Kwazii, do you read? Kwazii Aye! Heading for our meeting-up place, Captain! Really hope you’ll be there... whimpers Hope I’ll be there! No escape now, yah? -Unless maybe you can fly? -laughing Great idea, matey! grunting grunts Ha-ha! See ya later! Or maybe sooner! Better give her full throttle, Captain! Those hippos can be faster’n they look! Hm? Hot! I'm so hot! The hippos have spent too much time in the hot sun. Their skin’s all dried out! Peso It looks really uncomfortable. We can't leave them like that! Agreed. Any ideas, Peso? I know a quick and easy remedy for hot, dry skin! Mud! whirls So, back for more, are you? Want some more of this, do you? groans You don't know who you’re messing with! moans Oh, yes, we do. Some very hot and dry hippos. But don't worry, we're going to fix that. whirls -Yeah, that's nice. -Oh! Oh, lovely mud! Everyone feel better? Oh, yeah. Thanks for the mud... You’re welcome, mateys! Now the next time ya see me, don't go chasing me around like that! Sorry, we don’t usually like strangers on our turf. But I guess you guys are all right. So, how about we return the favor and cool you off! laughing Woah, woah, woah! You know what? That does feel good! laughing I’m cool as a hippo in mud! laughs Calling all Octonauts! -Kwazii. -Peso. -Shellington. -Dashi -Inkling. -Tweak... Tunip throat Kwazii, activate creature report. ♪ Creature report, creature report ♪ ♪ Creature report ♪ clapping ♪ Hippos always stand their ground ♪ -Check. -Check. Check. ♪ They don’t like Having strangers around! ♪ -Check. -Check. trills ♪ Their skin can dry out Quickly in the heat ♪ ♪ Creature report, creature report ♪ ♪ So night time’s when they like to eat! ♪ ♪ Creature report, creature report ♪ ♪ They rest in the river all day ♪ all Check. ♪ Just don’t get too close Or they’ll chase you away! ♪ Dance break. ♪ Go Hippos! Go Hippos! Go Hippos! ♪ ♪ Creature report, creature report ♪ ♪ Creature report ♪ ♪ We’re done with our mission ♪ Octonauts at ease ♪ Until the next adventure! ♪ music playing